


endgame

by stenbrouris



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stenbrouris/pseuds/stenbrouris
Summary: the byler endgame we (and will) deserve





	1. Early Bird Gets The Worm

**Author's Note:**

> for eds

Will wanted to look his absolute best. 

Sure, Mike had seen him in his worst moments, but that didn't change his mind. 

Will stood looking at himself in the bathroom, adjusting his striped shirt. He'd already brushed his hair and teeth more than once, and he was still way ahead of time. A groan escaped his lips as he peered out of the bathroom door. 

"Moooom," he called, twisting the doorknob in anticipation, "what time is it?" 

It was a moment before a voice echoed back, one that visibly eased some of the tension in the boy's shoulders. 

"It's a quarter past 6, Will." 

He sighed and leaned against the doorframe, mumbling. 

An older boy, much of the same looks, walked by. He gave reassuring nudge with his shoulder and smiled. 

"Don't be nervous, Will. You look fine." He smiled, patting his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. 

"Thanks Jonathan." 

Will focused in on the sound of laughs echoing from the kitchen. Things had been increasingly happier around the house since- 

"Hop! Hop, oh my God, the cookies- oh-" Joyce Byers laughed and then coughed on the smell of smoke. 

"Take them out of the oven, Hopper!" 

A deep laugh rolled out and through the air, causing Will to smile. It was short lived though, because the smoke from the burnt cookies became so thick the alarm went off. 

"Shit!" 

Will went to help with the madness, despite his conscious telling him he shouldn't reek of burnt cookies on a first date, when he heard a knock on the door. 

Will changed direction, heading for the front door instead of the kitchen. 

He opened the door slowly, turning blood red at the sight standing before him. 

A tousled, black headed boy stood before him, in a complete disarray. His shirt was buttoned wrong and his sleeves were uneven, but Will felt his heart melt. 

The boy smiled and held the obviously second hand flowers (they were the yellow daisies from Mrs. Wheeler's kitchen table) to him. 

"Hi, Mike." 

"Hi Will."

Mike peered around Will's shoulder into the house, raising an eyebrow at the scene unveiling in the kitchen behind him. 

"You're uh, here." Will said, taking the flowers, his cheeks hot. 

Mike smiled as his cheeks turned pink as well. 

"I knew you'd be ready early." 

Will felt like a melting, hot, pining mess. He looked away from the boy's eyes and shook his head. 

"May we?" Mike asked, holding out at a hand, using his other to motion to his bike. Will laughed and took the hand outstretched to him. 

"We may."


	2. Fingers Like The Breeze

Will became increasingly anxious sitting on the back of Mike's bike. 

His arms were wrapped around Mike's waist, fingers interlocked in front of his chest. He could almost hear his heart beating against his ribcage, and he knew the taller boy could feel it as well. 

"Lucas was supposed to come, you know- with Max as like a, uh, double date, I guess.." Mike fell over his words, and Will could see the blush on his cheeks even from behind. 

"But Max thought they could go to the arcade instead, so it's just us." 

Will bit down on his tongue, trying not to grin like an idiot. 

"That's okay." 

Mike parked his bike in the rack outside of the theatre and Will smiled as he adjusted it to fit. Looking up at the glowing theatre sign, he felt a shoulder brush his. He looked over, turning pink at the sight of the boy he had came with. 

Mike was in a yellow button up, complimented with red and light blue stripes. He thought it brought out his eyes.  
He had it tucked into a pair of gray shorts, a pair Will was sure he'd worn at one of the Party's infamous D&D campaigns. 

Mike noticed Will looking him over, and he scratched the back of his neck. 

"Nancy picked it out- she said sweaters weren't date materials..." He explained, embarrassed. 

Will only smiled. What a dork.

"It looks nice, Mike." 

The black headed boy looked up from his feet, flashing a reassured smile at Will.

"Well, I trust that our Cleric knows best." 

Once inside the theatre, Mike bought them a popcorn to share and a coke with two straws. Will had offered to pitch in, but Mike had declined sweetly and pushed his hand away. 

Both of the boys were equally excited. Ghostbusters II had just been released, and that was the movie they'd chosen to see together. 

"Lucas is missing out- what a loser." 

Will had laughed and quickly covered his mouth, people shushing him from the seats below.  
The theatre wasn't outrageously full, as the movie had been out for a week already. The two boys had the full top row to themselves, and Mike took the courtesy to let Will have middle seat. 

Halfway through the movie, Will felt Mike's arm start to shift, and then his fingers interlocked with his own.  
The smaller boy looked over to him, but Mike was still focuses on the screen. 

Will thought he saw him smile.


End file.
